


Pet Names

by cantkeepupwithmyfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantkeepupwithmyfeels/pseuds/cantkeepupwithmyfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cutesy little fic about couples and pet names</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam surprises Gabriel

The first time that Gabriel heard it, it caught the archangel off guard. It just seemed so out of place coming from his Moose.  _It_ seemed like it hadn't been even said. Normally it wouldn't have been a big deal, had they been a normal couple living in a cute little house with a white picket fence and 2.5 children, it wouldn't be a big deal in the least. It would have been a normal thing to say to your lover if that had been the been the case. However, it was not. They were nowhere near the 'normal couple' spectrum. So imagine the celestial being's surprise (something that happened annoyingly often around the younger Winchester) when Sam said _it_.

"Babe, can you hand me my laptop?" Sam asked, packing his duffle bag while Dean and Castiel 'packed up' (i.e. made bedroom eyes at each other) the Impala. "And I mean _hand_ it to me, Gabriel. I'm not buying another one because you decided to will it into my hand and catch me off guard." 

The witty remark died in Gabriel's throat before he could voice it. Babe? _Babe_? Where the hell had that come from? Not that he wasn't a babe, he very well knew that he was a catch, it just sounded  _strange_ coming from the gigantor of a man that was currently looking like he was debating whether or not Gabriel had been possessed in the short period of time that he had been staring at him. "Gabe? Laptop?" He asked seemingly impatient but Gabriel didn't miss the concern in his big hazel puppy dog eyes of his. He smirked, snapping back to reality, realizing this was a golden opportunity to pick on his beloved Moose. He grabbed the laptop from the end table next to the bed he was sitting on and handed it to his lover. "Thanks." He said, eyeing Gabriel once more before turning back to the bag.

"Of course, _dear._ " The angel's smirk widened when he saw a rare red tint on spread across Sam's cheeks.

"Shut up, Gabriel." He muttered, grabbing his bag in a huff and headed out to the car. Gabriel laughed, snapping a sucker into existence, jumping off the bed and following him.

"Awwww, come on, Moose it was _cute."_ He mocked, cackling a the dirty look he was given as Sam threw his bag in the truck.

"What was 'cute'?" Castiel asked, eyebrow raised almost accusingly at his brother, who only grinned widely.

"He-"

"Nothing." Sam said shortly, getting into the passenger side seat, an indication that he wanted this to be an 'angel free ride'. "Dean, can we go now? It's a twelve hour ride to El Paso." 

Dean looked to his boyfriend and back to his brother, debating whether or not to object, however Castiel seemed to decide for him.

"We'll go ahead, see if we can figure out what creature it is, call when you get a motel room." Cas suggested, smiling a small bit at the disgruntled look on Dean's face.

 _I'll make it up to you once you're settled in El Paso_.

Whatever objection Dean had died down when Castiel placed the thought into his head. He huffed (mostly for show, Castiel knew) and heading to the car. "Fine, but I'm not listening to whine the whole twelve hours, Bitch." He grumbled, slamming the driver's door closed and starting Baby.

"Just shut up and drive, Jerk." Sam muttered, already glaring outside the window like a goddamn angst-riddled teen who's parents told just told him that he couldn't go to a Green Day concert. Dean rolled his eyes, watched the two angels disappear from the rear view mirror and sighed, driving off. This was gonna be a long twelve hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer, I'm tired


End file.
